


Плохое место

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Visions, Gen, SCP-1692, That's Not How The Force Works, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Прошли годы после Эндора. Люк Скайуокер — джедай, занимающийся аномалиями. Его постоянно вызывают в странные места, и очередное место — далеко не самое странное и опасное в его практике. Это правда. Так же правда, что все вышесказанное — ложь.
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	Плохое место

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными

От информации про «плохое место» Люк не ждал совершенно ничего — даже на орбите, даже добравшись до поселения написавших ему. Расслабился. Привык к тому, что все странное и необычное и связанное с Силой регулярно оказывается просто развалинами местных древних цивилизаций, или — если повезет — стенкой какого-нибудь склада раката. Если не подделкой «под старину», оставшейся от предыдущих попыток терраформирования, без какой-либо связи с Силой.

Но тут… Что вот тут, в глухом лесу находится настоящее — он понял сразу, как только к лесу подошел. Фонило неправильностью: был этот лес — вроде бы обычные для такого типа планет деревья, прямые, высокие, зеленые, кроны густые, — будто нарисованным на пленке, и пленку эту пошевеливал неощущаемый ветер.

— Плохое место, — провожатый ткнул в лес пальцем, чтоб не местный типа джедай ничего не напутал. Люк не был уверен, что они тут вообще знают точно, кто такие джедаи. — Как война кончилась, так пытались тут разведать, прилетали… Ну и сгинули с концами. Больше не прилетал никто, давно уже.

— Давно? — удивился Люк, и тут понял, что под «войной» местный имел в виду Войну клонов, а не закончившуюся каких-то пять лет назад гражданскую.

— Ничего, я посмотрю, — улыбнулся провожатому Люк, а тот пожал плечами.

— Плохое место, — повторил, сплюнул и ушел, оставив Люка наедине с лесом.

Лес плохим не ощущался, поэтому Люк вошел в него, не слишком напрягаясь. Лес был просто немного… скручен, просто некоторые тропы, кажущиеся прямыми, такими вовсе не являлись. Просто ошметки иллюзий свисали с деревьев, причем генерировал-то их явно сам Люк — кабели странно смотрелись среди ветвей, а металлические конструкции — под ногами и вместо стволов.

…Главное в Беспин не выйти. Или в Звезду Смерти. Остальное — пустяк.

Храм стоял посреди леса, как посреди парка. Может, это и был парк когда-то? С прямыми дорожками и с деревьями ценных пород? С фонтанами — что-то похожее на мраморные чаши он заметил, пробираясь к зданию, но в реальности увиденного сильно сомневался.

Здание храма оказалось совсем простым. Не пирамида, не обелиск. Обычный дом. С колоннами. Увитыми какими-то плетистыми цветами.

Люк остановился у подножия широкой лестницы, прищурился, пытаясь пробиться за иллюзию — и после минуты усилий понял, что либо он совсем разучился ощущать реальность, либо иллюзии тут и вовсе не было. В центре странного места стояло обычное поместье в альдераанском старом стиле.

— Я с миром, — сказал поместью Люк и поднялся по ступеням ко входу. — Мне бы просто разобраться, что тут творится, и немножко нового узнать. Я не враг.

Поместье не отреагировало никак и подпустило ко входу. Дверь давно уже рассыпалась пылью, за порогом начинался большой зал, пустой, с заметенным листьями и грязью полом.

Не иллюзия, решил Люк: какая иллюзия покажет грязь? И шагнул в дверной проем.

Сила, надо сказать, оставалась спокойной и лишь чуть напряженной. И пока он рассматривал зал. И в момент движения. И тогда, когда вместо большого светлого зала он оказался в каменном мешке.

Ни окон, ни дверей, пустая комната в три его роста, сплошной камень, глухой. И стены, и пол и потолок — одинаковая кладка, все одинаковое. Твердое. Совсем реальное на ощупь.

Никогда он не видел артефактов, позволявших мгновенное перемещение, телепортация так и оставалась несбыточной мечтой разумных — а это значит, что либо он вошел в ловушку сам, и не помнил, как именно, либо ловушки и вовсе не было, кроме как в его разуме. Иллюзия. Защита храма — но от чего? И зачем?

Если это, конечно, был действительно храм, построенный ради некой реликвии — а не западня для таких, как Люк.

Но зачем?

Люк, опосредованно удивившись своему спокойствию, сел на пол и сосредоточился. Нужно было выйти из иллюзии, дойти таки до реликвии и выяснить, стоила ли она трудов.

Иллюзия поддалась с трудом — Люку пришлось хорошенько осмотреть ее и найти место, где она зацикливалась сама на себе, после чего сквозь каменные стены начали наконец-то проступать стены другие…

…Металлические, с кабелями и трубами.

Разрушенной станции, подумал Люк, и удивился собственной мысли. На разрушенные станции его не заносило с восстания: что джедаю-историку там исследовать?

Сила вокруг плеснула опасностью — и Люк, вздохнув, сосредоточился вновь, на светлом потоке внутри себя, который все делал простым и ясным. Вот только как же сложно удержаться в нем…

Но он удержался, и вторая иллюзия истаяла тоже. Сменилась грязным залом, который он видел от входа, вот только сейчас плита в центре отошла в сторону и стали заметны ступени, ведущие вниз. Не в темноту: на стенах колодца голубым светом сияли письмена. Защитная вязь, опознал Люк. Слов он не разбирал — но главным в этом типе начертаний являлась Сила, влитая в написанное. Язык же надписи мог быть любым, мог и вовсе являться тарабарщиной, красивыми узорами. Для Силы это не имело значения.

Опасности и враждебности он не чувствовал. Да, впрочем, если бы и чувствовал — неужели отступил бы в шаге от открытия? Конечно же, нет.

Люк помедлил в начале лестницы, всматриваясь в письмена и во тьму внизу, прислушался к чувствам, и начал-таки спускаться. Из-за крутых ступеней так и хотелось опереться на стену, на что древние строители наверняка и рассчитывали. Письмена не казались враждебными, не кололи кожу эманациями Тьмы — но и доверия не вызывали.

Было неприятно, что он не мог их прочесть. И что, несмотря на их свет, не разглядеть было, что же внизу — камни, ступени, ну а дальше-то?

Он спускался так долго, что почти уверился: лестница — очередная иллюзия, когда она наконец-то закончилась у каменной арки, за которой угадывался темный зал.

Люк задержался у входа под арку — странное было ощущение, ему казалось, будто его зовет кто-то. Реликвия? Но не было ли это очередной ловушкой-испытанием?

Понять бы еще, что испытывалось…

Стоило ему шагнуть внутрь, как зал засиял. Полыхнули стены — настолько плотно исписанные знаками, что казались серебряными. А посредине зала — построенного в виде бутона цветка — лежал полупрозрачный куб. Кто-то когда-то пытался разбить его постамент и защиту; смотреть на полурасколотую колонну и разбитые скульптурные лепестки оказалось болезненно неприятно. Будто некто грязными руками заляпал произведение искусства.

Надо починить, подумал Люк. Наверное, из-за этого искажения и лес стал таким. Нужно восстановить реликвию и все придет в гармонию, разве он здесь не за этим?

…Но через мгновение — стоило ему шагнуть к цветку, как прекрасный зал поплыл и Люк вновь увидел обшарпанные металлические стены.

«Люк!»

О, и звуковые галлюцинации начались. Кто мог его звать с точки зрения иллюзии? Сестра?

…Хорошо, что не отец. Он бы остановился и обернулся, и скинуть иллюзию стало бы куда труднее…

Хотя сейчас это было вовсе не трудно (наверное, реликвия помогала).

Люк уже подошел почти вплотную, и уже протянул было руку — и замер, пытаясь ухватить смутную и невнятную мысль…

А почему реликвия-то? Он же не знал, что там в храме в лесу, когда прилетел. Знать же не знал, не мог знать. Почему он решил, что тут — реликвия, и…

Чья реликвия? Какого культа?

Люк встряхнул головой.

Да нет же, он же помнит. Он точно помнит — он же не просто так сюда прилетел, он…

Откуда прилетел, кстати? Где он услышал про странное «плохое место», как с ним связались местные, которые про джедаев, считай, и не слышали, и про последнюю войну — тоже? Они же не знали, что есть такой джедай-историк Люк, давно занимающийся древними храмами.

…Давно? Разве? Он ведь только недавно решил, что это — стоящее занятие, совсем недавно, когда… Когда что?

Люк отшагнул назад.

Реликвия притухла разочарованно, свет ее дернулся, будто от боли; Люка тоже будто дернуло внутри: она была такая красивая, и неприятно было смотреть на ее разрушение, на ее деградацию… Ведь ничего страшного не случится, если он ее починит, верно?

Люк зажмурился. Реликвия — чем бы она ни была — давила на жалость, и вот этого с ним делать было никак нельзя. Реакцию на эмоциональное давление мирные годы выработали в нем однозначную: отойди и подумай.

…Много было желающих втереться в доверие к герою Республики, использовать либо его, либо его связи. Врали, причем, ему редко — а вот недоговаривали…

Что ты недоговариваешь, реликвия?

Что здесь не так? А, Люк? Что не так?

…Тут слишком красиво, ответил Люк сам себе. Уж очень идеально красиво, даже расколы и те не уродливы, не уничтожают гармонию, скорее — подчеркивают. Так не бывает. Вандалы бы били прямо по колонне, покрушили бы тут все в пыль — хотя бы попытались. Стены бы исцарапали, в углы бы нагадили… А тут не разрушения, а нотка трагизма, не более.

Значит, он видит не то, что существует на самом деле.

То есть… То есть, когда он доверялся Силе и та выносила его из иллюзий, на самом деле… На самом деле он слушал не Силу?

Люк закусил губу.

Так. Начнем сначала. С самого простого. Самого-самого. Он есть. Он — дышит, сердце бьется. Ровно бьется. И дышит он ровно. Что он чувствует? На самом деле — что?

…Слишком уж общий вопрос. Начнем проще и конкретней. Он вообще стоит или сидит? На самом деле?

…Стоит. На коленях стоит. Плечи напряжены, левая рука — в пол, правая вытянута. Что под пальцами?

Гладкое. Холодное. Совсем не камень.

Холодно или тепло?

Холодно.

Шумно или тихо?

…Это оказалось самым сложным почему-то. Услышать настоящий шум, а не тишину склепа реликвии.

…Я не джедай-историк, подумал Люк. Я просто — Люк. Скайуокер. Я помню — война закончилась. Я помню — отец умер. Я помню — я не знал, куда себя девать, я всегда хотел летать, я…

…Шумно. Очень шумно. Вентиляция шумит, и кто-то колотит в дверь. Сзади слева.

Люк открыл глаза.

Он ожидал чего угодно на самом деле — от настоящего склепа реликвии до заброшенной станции, но оказался в огромном машинном зале. Впереди за силовыми полями в оплетке металлических труб висел блок реактора.

Сам Люк стоял на колене на дорожке, вытянув вперед руку — а в дверь за ним кто-то яростно стучал.

И этого места Люк совершенно точно никогда не видел. Вообще никогда.

…Снова иллюзия?

Но он чувствовал запахи и металла, и силового поля — как ни странно, но запах у него был, ноздри пощипывало, — и тело подрагивало от низкого гула. Очень реально — куда реальнее Реликвии и здания, и почти плоского леса, в котором ничем, как он сейчас осознавал, не пахло.

Люк ухватился за ограждение и, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. И тут же заметил, что одет в рыжий альянсовский пилотский комбез, потрепанный и латаный. Его комбез, тот самый. Который он больше никогда не носил после Эндора.

А на правой руке не было перчатки. Люк моргнул — и даже проверил, протез ли она. На всякий случай.

…Вдруг Беспин тоже был иллюзией?..

Но нет, рука по-прежнему была протезом, только целым. Но ведь даже когда он ее починил после Татуина, он все равно носил перчатку. Так казалось правильным.

…Так. Надо для начала выйти отсюда. Задача минимум. Выйти. Понять, где он вообще. Что здесь делает.

Все вопросы нужно, необходимо решать последовательно.

…Меча у него на поясе не было, и если дверь заперли снаружи, то ему придется выносить ее Силой, а он не был уверен, что получится. Он совсем не был уверен, что сможет сейчас Силе довериться: слишком хорошо помнилось, как в лесу он доверился обманке и чувству своей компетентности.

Хорошо было верить в себя, верить что он — настоящий джедай. Как это было спокойно…

Но дверь оказалась закрыта изнутри. Он едва отворил ее — тяжеленная оказалась.

За ней его ждали Ведж, встрепанный и взволнованный, и хмурый Кейр, с чем-то похожим на плазмомет в руках. Кажется, дверь собирались вскрывать.

— Люк! — Ведж сцапал его за плечи и тряхнул, вглядываясь в лицо. — О, взгляд осмысленный. Ты меня помнишь?

— Я ж не дебил, — машинально ответил Люк.

Рядом стоял Кейр Сантейдж, Проныра-5. Погибший при Эндоре. Совершенно живой и сильно недовольный.

* * *

На признание в том, что Люк не помнит, где они находятся и как они тут оказались, Ведж только языком поцокал. Хлопнул по плечу.

— Не дергайся, вернется, — сказал. — Все мы там были.

— Да?

Они шли коридорами странной базы, очевидно заброшенной, старой, но… не мертвой. База смотрела на них, Люк чувствовал ее внимание. Это вот — чем бы оно ни было, — попыталось взломать его, как хакер — банковскую корпорацию. И в процессе загрузило в мозг… что? Чем была та жизнь, которую он помнил, то прошлое — будущим?

…У него даже сравнения изменились. «Банковская корпорация»? Хакеры? Откуда в нем воспоминания о прочитанных книгах, которых он еще в руках не держал? О кое-каком, но все же историческом образовании? Иллюзии? Его собственные?

О самом главном вопросе Люк старался не думать. Не все сразу. Шаг за шагом, последовательно. Все нужно решать последовательно.

Вот только Кейр — «Эх, а я-то поспорил, что тебя не возьмет!» — шел рядом, и не казался иллюзией. Ступал тяжело, дышал, нос почесывал. Жаловался, что вода кончается. А это значило, что Эндора еще не было. И значит, где-то там, очень далеко, отец был жив.

Все еще на Темной Стороне Силы, все еще враг, но — жив. И он же теперь знает, что на самом деле, на самом краю — отец выбрал его.

Вот только знает ли?..

…Последовательно, Люк. Не отвлекайся. Сначала — понять, что происходит.

— Да всех нас крутило, — махнул рукой Ведж. Люк едва вспомнил, что спросил. — Я в этом типа сне даже жениться успел, там войны вообще не было. И хорошо же жили — пока какие-то кошмарные чудища не прилетели, и не прибили нас всех к хаттам. Если б меня ребята не повязали, всех бы положил, за чудовищ принял — а потом проснулся, сижу, ничего не понимаю. Но знаешь, — хмыкнул, — как-то после того сна и наше тут существование ничего так кажется. Хоть тех чудовищ нет. Все подзабылось, а их, поганых, помню.

— Сны пытаются нас убить, — сказал Кейр. — Мне приснилось, как меня сбили, сердце чуть не встало. Едва откачали.

— Но тебя, Люк, вообще вштырило, — ухмыльнулся Ведж, — ты первый пытался рвануть реактор!

— Ну я ж джедай, — вздохнул Люк, а они заржали.

Значит ли, что им и впрямь показало будущее? Или совпадение его памяти со сном Кейра — просто случайность? А если будущее — такое детальное, полное будущее, — то зачем? Все же, чтобы их убить, есть способы куда проще, разве нет?

Ответа не было; и того внимания, которое чувствовал Люк — тоже. Странно, но он все еще по-прежнему не чувствовал опасности, как бывало в бою. Как было на том же Беспине. И ведь он помнил, как боялся на Эндоре, как был уверен, что не вернется живым, но не попробовать не мог…

Ну, с определенной точки зрения, живым тот Люк и не вернулся.

Нет.

Этого еще не было, ничего этого не было, он может… он может сейчас все изменить.

…Ну да, и Империя раскатает их всех в микронную пыль. Если не отец, то безумный Палпатин уж точно. И Люк ведь повстанец, он и во сне работал на Новую Республику, во благо ее и спокойствие, и чтобы Лея… Нельзя, чтоб Лея пострадала, чтобы друзья, чтобы дело всей их жизни пострадало — нельзя же. Нужно найти какой-то выход.

Но, конечно, не тот, который тот Люк Скайуокер, внутренне леденея от ужаса, предложил Главнокомандующему Империи. Лорд Вейдер не дезертирует вместе с сыном, чтобы… чтобы что именно, кстати? Радоваться Светлой Стороне Силы где-нибудь в пустыне?

Смешно. Почему тому Люку не пришло в голову, как это смешно, а?

Люк тряхнул головой. Мысли в нее лезли несвоевременные. О будущем-прошлом нужно будет думать снаружи. Если оно вообще есть, кстати. Может, они тут все вообще уже мертвые и каком-то артефакте навечно запертые, и ни о каком исправлении истории и мечтать не приходится.

Он почему-то думал, что в этой станции — или чем она там была — нет иллюминаторов вовсе. Но ошибся: зал, в котором Проныры устроили базу, был когда-то построен для больших шишек, и окно в космос занимало целую стену.

База висела на орбите огромной газовой планеты; прямо сейчас под ней в атмосфере крутился огромный бордовый циклон.

Планета занимала почти все окно — наполовину ярко-красная, наполовину темная. Терминатор стремительно надвигался: станция шла по орбите быстрее местных суток.

Темнота захлестнула окно, стали видны звезды. Колючие и далекие.

— Где мы вообще? — спросил Люк. — Кто-нибудь помнит?

— Кто-нибудь — несомненно, — язвительно произнес неизвестный Люку голос. Люк развернулся.

В дверях зала стоял явный имперский пилот с контейнером в руках.

— Не дергайся, — Ведж положил руку Люку на плечо. — Он союзник, вроде как. Тоже застрял.

— Да я не… Вы здесь один?

Офицер всмотрелся в Люк, вздохнул и кивнул. Поставил контейнер на пол.

— Я это уже спрашивал, верно? — дошло до Люка.

— Спрашивали. Я вас преследовал, когда и меня и вас затянула эта, — он повел рукой. — Я уже даже сомневаюсь, что это было и было именно так, но ничего иного предложить не могу.

Они вели бой… Если напрячься, наверное, можно вспомнить. Но на самом ли деле вспомнить?

— Почему нас отсюда не вытащили? Или ваши или наши? Хоть кто-то? Ваши корабли поддержки?

— Подождите минут пять и сами поймете. А, нет. Меньше.

— Что?

Пол тряхнуло. Люк глянул в окно — и замер: станция ускорялась, это было очевидно. Полыхнул на мгновение восход, планета отдалилась, уменьшилась — убежала за край окна — и далекие звезды размазались линиями. Станция прыгнула в гипер.

— Но это же значит…

Но Ведж не дал Люку договорить.

— Тут нет пилотов. Мы еще неделю назад нашли рубку….

— Нам позволили, — сухо поправил имперец.

— …И там не то что живой души нет, там, кажется, для людей и не приспособлено было никогда. Никаких пультов управления. Это все автоматика.

— Но… зачем?

— Меня больше интересует, зачем этой штуке мы, — сказал имперец.

— Может быть, она она случайно нас затянула?

— Если бы так, она не стала бы нас кормить, — и он показал на контейнер. — Вот, доставлено. Биомасса от лучших неведомых поваров неведомого. На неделю.

Биомасса была серого цвета. Ели они ее ложками пилотских нз-пакетов, из явно самодельных пластиковых мисок. Вкуса у нее не было никакого.

— Сейчас бы галет из нз… — вздохнул Ведж.

Галеты из нз были редкостной гадостью, но Люк промолчал. Он не мог вспомнить, как долго здесь пробыл — но явно же долго. Явно не одну неделю. И все же… все же все казалось новым и странным. Даже биомасса. Вкус-то, и запах ее он точно должен был вспомнить, разве нет?..

От сытости — хотя он не чувствовал себя голодным, — его сморило почти сразу. Он только и смог, что ополоснуть вилку с ложкой в чем-то, что когда-то было шикарной туалетной комнатой с деревянными панелями, а стало комнатой облезлой, лечь в углу на «свое» место, и — и все.

* * *

Наутро — условное утро, потому что за окном был день на очередной планете, тоже газовом гиганте, только голубом, — память не вернулась. Но то, что показалось ему странным «вчера», он понял.

В зале было чисто. Они тут спали, то есть чисто было, конечно, условно. Но все же. Здесь было так чисто, как бывает в первые дни на новой базе, когда еще не найдены самые уютные места, и места самые неудобные, когда никто не повадился бросать мусор в один угол, а носки перед стиркой — в другой, когда вещи еще не нашли своего настоящего места и просто лежат. Ведь так не бывает. Даже если здесь убираются невидимые роботы, трое мужчин за две-три недели устроят из любого помещения берлогу для жизни. Даже военные. Да и его собственный комбез… Даже если они нашли возможность чистить одежду и самим мыться — а должны были, иначе б от них воняло до слез в глазах, — комбез бы хоть истрепался. Протерся где-нибудь. Не приспособлен он, чтоб в нем постоянно жить, это Люк отлично помнил по Дагоба. Хорошая ткань, прочная, но дешевая, цвет легко вытирается. Да и натирает он, если его таскать постоянно.

Не понимаю, подумал Люк. Совсем не понимаю.

Поднялся тихо, огляделся. Остальные еще спали.

Люк отошел подальше и встал в начальную позу для медитационного ката. Этого прошлый Люк знать не мог, это выучил он сам, в будущем-прошлом после Эндора. Вот сейчас и проверим, насколько в его якобы знаниях есть смысл.

…Смысл был. Еще какой. Ему никогда еще не удавалось без усилий медитировать в обычной сидячей позе, а вот сейчас он будто провалился в поток, тот самый, который так легко чувствовал будущий Люк. Даже не думал, что так бывает. Помнил памятью будущего — но не верилось.

Оказалось — правда.

…В Силе их тюрьма переливалась сотнями цветов и пела, как поют ветры в пустыне Татуина. И никакой опасности Люк по-прежнему не чувствовал. Совсем никакой. Видения не были нужны, чтобы их убить, нет. Видения были нужны для другого… Для чего?

На границе восприятия проснулся Ведж, встал имперец — Дерек, вдруг пришло знание, и обрывками — то, как они все вчетвером действительно ходили в рубку. Только было это… недавно?

Ведж что-то сказал имперцу, тот ответил резко, но беззлобно, Ведж хохотнул…

Они же враги, ударило Люка. Почему он не ощущает имперца врагом?

Потому что они тут вместе живут столько времени и столько всего уже… Столько всего…

Сколько из этого «всего» было на самом деле? А не — чем? Общим сном? Общей иллюзией?

Допустим, прошло меньше времени. Допустим, то, что они помнят — искажено. Допустим — они попали сюда совсем недавно, дня три назад, только-только устроились, но для них, субъективно, прошло куда больше времени. Зачем так сложно?

Слышь, корабль. Зачем же так сложно? Куда нам было деваться, мы же не звери, договорились бы как-нибудь.

Ответа Люк не получил, разумеется. И в принципе, если подумать и отмести варианты непродуктивные, типа безумного корабля, оставалось следующее: сложным наведение иллюзий кораблю вовсе не было, и у него не было времени ждать. Ему, напротив, было нужно, чтобы они не поубивали друг друга, а ресурсов ждать, когда они к друг другу притрутся естественным путем, не хватило бы. И вот это вот уже напрягало.

Что должно было закончиться? Вода? Воздух? Сломаться гипердрайв? Реактор сломаться?

Люк вспомнил нестерпимое желание из сна починить реликвию и остановился посредине движения.

Его привело в то место, которое Ведж назвал реактором, но что, если это было нечто иное? Совсем иное? И там нужна была помощь одаренного?

…Но тогда почему их здесь четверо?..

Я дебил, подумал Люк, смотря на то, как товарищи по несчастью встают, потягиваются, и подходят к контейнеру за завтраком. Во второй раз едят биомассу — тело не обманешь так просто, движения не стали полностью привычными и автоматическими. Спустя две недели или больше они бы все тут стали экспертами по зачерпыванию массы из контейнера.

Никто не пытался нас убить. Нас свалили в омут Силы, в центр какого-то могущественного артефакта, настоящей реликвии, чем бы она ни была, кто бы ее ни построил, и все, что мы видели — было всего лишь видениями будущего. Которые иногда видят одаренные, если Сила так хочет.

А Сила, похоже, очень хотела.

— Нам нужно вернуться к реактору, — сказал Люк. — Меня в видении пытались заставить что-то починить. Не уничтожить.

— Люк, — вздохнул Ведж, — ты все еще не вспомнил?

Люк качнул головой.

— Ничего себе, три дня же прошло, — сказал Кейр.

— Несколько часов, — жестко произнес Люк. — Только несколько часов.

— Оно опять тебе голову заморочило, приятель.

Имперец, однако, отложил плошку и прищурился на Люка. А потом произнес медленно:

— Ты уверен в своих словах?

«Как джедай», услышал Люк непроизнесенное. Как одаренный. Уверен ли?

Люк кивнул.

Имперец подумал, хмыкнул и встал.

— Ну пошли тогда.

— Что, вот так?

— А чего мы теряем-то? Смотаемся, посмотрим. Хоть развеемся, — имперец улыбался, но взгляд просвечивал Люка насквозь. Видел он, конечно, не Люка, а Явинского стрелка, того, за кем лорд Вейдер гонялся по галактике. — Лорд Вейдер в таких вопросах не ошибается; может быть, и джедай — тоже.

Имперец не знал — не мог знать, никто сейчас не мог знать, он ничего не имел в виду, но у Люка потеплело на сердце. Просто от сравнения с отцом, хотя, казалось бы… Сила, только бы не забыть еще не случившийся Эндор. Не забыть.

— А тебе что снилось? — спросил Люк имперца. Так получилось, что шли они первыми. Каждый шаг по коридору казался окончательным решением, будто нельзя было ни остановиться, ни повернуть назад. Люк бы не удивился, если, обернувшись, не увидел бы коридора — только стену за их спинами. Проверять не хотелось.

— Смерть, — равнодушно ответил Дерек. — Но она мне снится уже лет пять, всегда одинаково, я привык.

— Над… Зеленой планетой, покрытой лесами?

Имперец кинул на Люка нечитаемый взгляд.

— Над кораблем вторжения. Планетоидом вторжения, если быть точным.

Сзади шумно вздохнул Ведж.

— Ты не говорил… Это мои пришельцы?

— Я думаю, да.

— Это же просто кошмары? — тихо спросил Кейр. — Про зеленую планету и бой на орбите?

Люк промолчал.

— Не просто кошмары, — констатировал Кейр.

— Может быть… теперь не сбудется, — произнес Люк. — Будущее всегда в движении, как говорил мой учитель.

Который, кстати, скорее всего, еще жив. Который ему врал и собирался использовать, и который все равно остался его учителем. И вопреки, и благодаря. Глупо мерять Йоду человеческой меркой, он это понял очень поздно. Не простил, правда. Люк не был уверен, что простит хоть когда-то, даже будучи настоящим джедаем, если сможет когда-то им стать. Он не гневался, не был обижен. Просто после Эндора в нем осталась дыра, которую было ничем не заполнить, и забыть про нее он не мог.

…Но сейчас Эндора еще не было.

Сила. Ну пожалуйста.

— Но мы-то не одаренные, — сказал Ведж. Имперец фыркнул.

— Чего ты ржешь?

— Эта штука с нами явно не согласна. Верно я говорю, джедай?

— Угу, — подтвердил Люк. — Мы тут, кажется, все — одаренные. И это кораблю зачем-то нужно.

— Может быть, оно питается одаренностью? — предположил Кейр зловещим голосом.

— В смысле? — Люк аж опешил.

— Ну… как вампир. Высасывает.

— Тогда ей не нас надо было захватывать, — Ведж хмыкнул, — а Вейдера.

— От милорда у нее наверняка приключилось бы несварение, — авторитетно заявил имперец, и все заржали, включая Люка.

— Я как-то сомневаюсь, что Вейдер дал бы себя сцапать без разрушений, — сказал Ведж.

— Ну или ей ситхи невкусные, — Люк пожал плечами. Его потряхивало: место, куда их чуть ли не тащило волей Силы, было совсем рядом.

— Ну или так, да.

Последние шаги они прошли молча.

* * *

Привело их действительно в машинное отделение. К реактору. Который не был похож ни на одну знакомую Люку модель. Вообще, если уж так, ни на что не был похож. На нечто технологическое, но…

— Там что, нечто живое? — имперец прищурился, наклонился вперед, и Люк наконец-то увидел сам — будто резкость в глазах навели.

Да, там, внутри технологического нагромождения, внутри ритуальных спиралей и надписей, выполненных в металле, висел саркофаг — и тот, кто был там заключен, утекал в Силу. Будто истекал кровью.

Ритуальные знаки вспыхнули по всему машинному отделению; Люк не успел отшатнуться, — а Сила благостно молчала, — его и остальных подхватило мягкой волной и вознесло к саркофагу.

К спиралям металлической ленты, обвивающей саркофаг. Письмена на ней светились неровно, будто кто-то хорошо их погрыз.

…На мгновение Люк увидел Реликвию из видения. Прекрасный цветок, обезображенный трещиной.

Трещиной от удара изнутри.

— Оно пытается вырваться, — сказал Люк. — То, что там…

— Ты хочешь сказать, — имперец, повисший рядом, смог повернуть к нему голову, — это все, весь этот корабль — это его тюрьма?

Люк не хотел этого сказать, но задумался. Корабль был небольшим, и не нес никакой очевидной функции. Даже рубка не казалась приспособленной для внешнего управления. Будто ее построили, настроили системы один раз — и предотвратили саму возможность вмешательства во что либо.

Но оно не было живым, то, что лежало в саркофаге. Ему, уже умершему, не давали слиться с Силой. Не давали умереть окончательно. Запитали двигатель через ритуалы на саркофаг, фактически сделали почти вечный реактор без топлива, и при постоянных гиперпрыжках шансы найти корабль равнялись нулю, галактика велика…

А сейчас истончилась защита и срочно потребовались четверо одаренных, чтобы исправить ее. И Сила соглашалась — да, ее необходимо исправить…

…Вот только Сила ли?

Люк еще помнил, как в видении доверялся Силе, ощущал ее — и она вела его с каждым шагом все глубже в видение. Если б он тогда поддался… То они оказались бы здесь раньше, он бы вел ритуал, не зная, что именно делает, и они бы восстановили защиту.

Но в таком случае к чему были видения о будущем? Просто случайность? Отчего тогда у всех, кроме него, — самого опытного и самого, на самом деле, уязвимого, — все они были о смерти? Не складывались видения в целую картину, будто был у них не один источник и одна цель, а две.

А может быть, и впрямь — две? Ему досталось видение-задание, как обученному одаренному, а остальным… А остальные услышали того, кто был тут заточён. Желание того, кто был тут заточён, взбаламутило Силу и они увидели — смерть. Свою, разумеется: вряд ли тот, кто неведомые столетия (может, и тысячелетия) провел в этом заточении, был бы в состоянии сконструировать цельное видение.

Враг тех, кто давно уже сгинул без следа. Были ли это раката? Был ли он безумным чудовищем?

— Люк?

Люк вскинулся, посмотрел на имперца, на саркофаг, на нетерпеливо дрожащую ритуальную надпись — вот интересно, они на самом деле ее видят, или это тоже один из уровней иллюзии?

— Мне кажется, это тюрьма. И мне кажется, нас схватили, чтобы мы ее починили.

— Ага, — сказал имперец. — А дальше?

— Хороший вопрос.

— Сдается мне, — протянул с другой стороны Ведж, — «дальше» для нас будет уже не актуально… Что тебе Сила говорит, а, Люк?

Сила благостно сообщала, что опасности нет. Но стоило ли этому чувству доверять?

— Я так понимаю, — сказал имперец, — мы должны были видеть ужасные картины о том, как мир погибнет, если мы эту штуку не починим. Если нами ее не починят.

Люк кивнул. Да, именно. Видения были запланированы. Но оказались не такими, какими надо. Потому что он был очень силен, этот скованный и спрятанный, давно убитый враг неведомо кого. Он нашел лазейку.

Оставалось только решить, кому верить — в условиях полного отсутствия достоверной информации.

Вот только он терпеть не мог, когда ему врали.

— Я, конечно, за то, чтобы попытаться починить, — сказал Люк, смотря на имперца прямо, — только аккуратно надо, чтобы не сломать.

Имперец перевел взгляд на саркофаг, помедлил и хмыкнул.

— Да, это уж точно. Ну что, попробуем?

И первым положил руки на надпись.

* * *

«Реликвия» заполнила его восприятие, и Люк почти с радостью ударил в прекрасный, надтреснутый лепесток. Тот разломился — и видение осыпалось пылью.

Как и спокойствие. Сила взвыла о смертельной опасности. Люку казалось, что он висит над черной дырой и вот-вот приблизится к горизонту событий — и, разумеется, того не заметит. Дыра просто втянет его внутрь — и все.

Ну уж нет. Это не черная дыра, не физическое явление с которым невозможно бороться. Что бы его ни затягивало, его сделали разумные, а раз это так, то другим разумным его можно и понять, и уничтожить.

Видение изменилось, сменилось на — он в первый момент подумал, что «Звезду Смерти». Но это была не она, не механические каньоны, а нечто почти естественное, чуждое. «Планетоид», вспомнил Люк. Планетоид пришельцев из видений будущего.

Прямо над которым шел бой.

…Кажется, нам помогли, подумал Люк, когда вокруг него соткался его Икс-винг. Кажется, им дали возможность драться.

— Я Проныра-два, — сказал Люк. — Как слышите меня?

— Проныра-лидер, слышу тебя!

— Проныра-пять, — слышу тебя!

— Черный-три, слышу вас. Полетаем?

— Полетаем! — сказали они хором.

И они полетали. Так, будто вместе летали всегда. Люку на мгновение даже показалось, будто они и в самом деле в будущем, будто это подлинный бой за будущее галактики — а не просто за их собственные жизни. Даже в Силе казалось, что бой настоящий.

И он даже поверил, что после уничтожения планетоида они так и останутся там — в непонятном будущем, на неведомой войне.

…Нет, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не отбирайте у меня шанс все исправить…

Когда планетоид взорвался, стало темно и тихо.

* * *

Открывать глаза было больно.

Он ожидал увидеть серый металл прохода машинного отделения или белые стены медбокса, но впереди была приборная панель истребителя. И космос.

— Люк! Люк! — надрывалась связь голосом Веджа.

— Я, — прохрипел Люк. — Мы где?

— Да похоже, там, откуда нас забрали.

— А… когда?

— Ну, — произнес голос имперца, — ни ваших, ни наших не видно, так что либо позже, либо раньше.

— Шикарный разброс, — сказал Ведж. — Куда прыгать будем?

— Я — никуда, повишу, о жизни подумаю. А вы давайте, только мне не говорите.

— Чего это ты никуда? — возмутился Ведж. — Ты чего думаешь, мы миром не разойдемся, что ли? Щаз куда в нейтрал, и…

— На СИДах нет гипердрайва, — сказал Люк, поняв. Сила, это было несправедливо.

— Да ничего, — сказал имперец, — меня скоро подберут.

Уверенности в его голосе не слышалось.

— Что, даже в машинах Черных нет гипера? — Люку почему-то было обидно.

— Так я ж не на своей. Меня из отпуска на флагман подвозили, ну так и вот…

— Надо твоим стукнуть, — сказал Ведж. — Только так, чтоб они поверили.

— Спасибо, ребята.

Только этого не хватит, понял Люк. Воздуха не хватит в СИДе, чтоб дождаться, пока проверят сообщение фиг знает от кого, пока оно по каналам пройдет, да пока примут решение, пока прибудут…

Ну он же хотел все изменить, верно? Хотел. Что может быть причиной лучше?

…Он всегда чувствовал темный огонь отца, даже когда не хотел этого, даже когда боялся и бежал. И только после Эндора понял, насколько без него холодно.

— Нужно позвать лорда Вейдера, — пробормотал Люк.

— Так если б отсюда хоть что-то пробивало!

Но для Силы нет расстояний. Никаких расстояний нет.

Ты уверен, Люк? Назад пути не будет. Раз позвав, невозможно сделать вид, что все как прежде.

Но в том «как прежде» был — будет — Эндор. И погребальный костер под небом в радостных фейерверках.

«Отец, — позвал Люк, коснувшись мыслью темного огня, и улыбнулся: таким изумлением плеснуло с другой стороны. — Ты не поверишь, что со мной случилось…»


End file.
